


A Reason To Stay

by nikerek



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: DomAnders, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, dominant anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After catching Fenris and Hawke in a romantic embrace, Anders swallows his jealousy and shows Hawke why she chose him in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack:  
> Infinity - The XX
> 
> Comment with songs you think fit!

Hawke stood before the large bed; the taste of Fenris' lips still lingered. It had been a while since she had seen Justice, but the unmistakable blue haze had flared as he ripped Fenris from her and threw him out of the room she shared with Anders.

She thought he would kill Fenris. She knew what Anders was capable of and she knew Justice was capable of worse. But instead he closed the door and leaned on it, both hands pressed against the dark wood. He stood in silence, his head hanging.

He took a few deep breaths to process what had happened and what she had said.

"He told me he had feelings for me. He'd never made it known before. He said he'd regret it if I at least didn't know, even if I chose to stay with you."  It was those words that kept Anders from tearing off the elf's flesh. He knew her well enough by now that he couldn't take her choices away. So he decided he'd make it clear which the right choice was.

Anders unbelted his mage robe in the darkness and let it fall to the floor. Hawke stood in silence, watching him, waiting for him to speak. He turned to her, his open palm igniting bright red flames that illuminated his bare chest. The light traveled just far enough to show a coy smile above his sharp jawline. "Have you ever used magic in sex, Hawke?"

"The thought never occurred to me." She twisted the bottom of her shirt in her fingers, her eyes soaking in the shadows of his muscles defined in the light of the fire.

"Oh, you're in for a treat," Anders purred as he extinguished the fireball by closing his fist.

His hand was still hot as he palmed the nape of her neck. She expected a kiss, but he pulled at her hair to expose her throat. The familiar chill of Frost coming from his warm lips made her quiver. He blew the cool air down her chest to the hem of her shirt. Her puckered nipples stretched against her thin, white nightshirt.

She reached for his waist, wanting to feel his lean frame, but he squeezed her neck. A light jolt of electricity vibrated against her scalp. Anders’ free hand wrapped around her wrist. His glowing eyes bore into hers through the dark. “I’ll tell you when to touch me, Serah.”

Taken aback by the dominance, her widened eyes searched his. The blue haze of vengeance had faded, but part of her mind had doubted that this was still completely Anders.

“It’s all me, Hawke,” he responded in recognition to her curious staring. “Remember that next time that elf wants to pin you against the wall. I’m the one you’re dying to touch." Anders pushed a finger inside her.  "I’m the one that has you dripping wet.”

Hawke bit her lip and shuddered in his grasp as he removed his finger. Anders released her neck. His fingertips suddenly cold, he traced her spine. His lips grazed hers as he spoke, “I want to feel your body beg for me.” With a sudden swiftness, he tore at the neckline of her shirt, splitting the fabric down the center. His coy smile returned as he held onto her open shirt, taking a moment to gaze at her battle-hardened body. “Take off your pants.”

Her cheeks flushed. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. She loved this commanding Anders as much as she loved the one that kissed her sweetly and brushed her hair with his fingers. She unlaced her trousers and shimmied the waist down her thighs. She watched his eyes travel with her hands; his tongue wet his lips.

She kicked her pants away. Anders reached down and pulled her legs out from under her. Hawke let out a soft grunt through a surprised grin as the mattress caught her fall.  He gripped her shins, pressing her calves against his chest. Her heels dug into each side of his collarbone. Anders kissed her left inner ankle. His lips were hot as they trailed to her inner thigh. Hawke's fingertips pressed against the cotton bedspread, unable to find purchase. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as his turned cool against the tender skin between her thighs. She bit her lip, waiting for his tongue to touch her, but it was his teeth that caught the soft flesh of her labia. She clenched her jaw at the gentle bite. It was a new sensation.

"Harder," she bade.

He smiled at the soft grunt of disapproval that passed through her teeth as he moved away. The pangs of longing for his attention, even if just his teeth, reverberated under her skin.

Anders dragged his warm tongue along her inner thigh before kissing it softly. Growing increasingly frustrated, Hawke watched him plant kisses up her right leg. His eyes stared back. He knew what he was doing to her, to the woman who's never been left wanting. He loved the way she squirmed with desire knowing it was his body she craved.

Men and women had thrown themselves at her feet for the chance to please her since she was named Champion. There were times when he looked at her, unable to believe that she had chosen him from her pick of suitors across Thedas. But after her stunt with Fenris, he had to show her that he could be more for her, would be more for her.

He bit her ankle softly. Her eyes traveled down his torso. She wanted to rip off the rest of his clothes, to throw him on the bed. She wanted to take him violently.

His smirk faded as he caught the look in her eye. "I know what you're thinking, my dear. If you dare make a move without my command, you'll get nothing." Another small jolt of electricity hit her, this time on the inside of her foot. It sent a shiver through her leg and she arched her back. The small shock of pain was just another tease. She'd become so wet that she could feel her slick spreading toward her thighs and dripping down her backside.

"I'll obey," she said teasingly.

"Obey who?" He squeezed her calf.

This time she kept her eyes on his and lowered the tone of her voice. "I'll obey you, Anders."

"I love listening to my voice roll off your tongue. It makes me want to do more to your mouth."

She licked her lips. He pulled at the strings of his trousers that strained to contain him. "Soon enough."

Kneeled between her thighs, Anders held his erection and rubbed the tip along her wet lips. Her body began to ache for more. He pressed his erection against her teasingly, almost entering her. Hawke writhed, trying to push against him. He leaned over Hawke, lifting her by the back of her neck and pulling her with him. Anders' tongue licked her lips quickly, purring "Taste yourself on me." His voice was low.

"Yes, Anders," she whispered back, her voice tinged with challenge, daring him to stop her as she slid to the floor. Anders stepped back, making room for her as she knelt before him. Her knees apart, she felt her slick trickling slowly down her thighs. She burned for him.

Hawke watched Anders bite his lip as she dug her nails into his hips and slid her nails up his stomach. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock before she took his length into her mouth. Anders sucked in a breath. "Maker," he whispered. Her mouth was wet and welcoming. She grabbed his ass and squeezed, moving her soft lips quicker up and down his erection.

He reached into her hair, nearly losing himself as he pushed against the back of her throat. "Fuck, Hawke." Anders pulled out and she lifted her gaze toward him. "On your back."

Without word, she moved back and spread herself on the bed for him. Anders palmed the back of her knees as he lowered his face between her thighs. His stubble scraped her gentle skin as his tongue flicked quickly against her clit. He licked her with shocks of lightning spreading across his tongue. Hawke moaned and bit her lip, scraping at the bedsheets, trying to grab hold of something, anything, as she agonized for more.

Unsated by the sheets in her grasp, she reached into his hair and tugged. "Anders, please," she begged as he made eye contact. He wanted to oblige, to feel himself inside her, but the sound of her begging kept him lapping at her wetness. He slid his tongue inside her as she whispered incoherent requests involving "slamming" into her. Anders wanted assurance that she needed him as much as needed her before fulfilling her request.

Hawke's legs began to shake. She made her best attempt to stave off the oncoming orgasm, but as he sucked on her clit, she unraveled. Her breasts pushed into the air as she gasped for breath. Pleasure surged through her entire body and as satisfying as it was, she still wanted Anders. “Anders,” Hawke choked between heavy breaths, “Please, I need you. I need to feel you inside me.” She trembled in his hands. “Anders, please, just fuck me.

Anders moved away to plant kisses on her stomach as he pulled himself up her body. His teeth nipped at her nipples, still hard with desire. He ran his tongue along her throat. His lips met hers and he moved himself inside her. Hawke gasped mid-kiss as she felt Anders enter her. He pushed deep inside her at a slow pace. He could feel her clenching around him. She could feel him throbbing inside of her.  

He kissed Hawke's neck, biting between kisses as he moved faster. Her thighs squeezed his hips while she dug her fingers into his shoulders. Grunts of a nearing climax escaped his lips. Anders pushed up onto his palms, pushing his hips against her harder. Putting his weight on one hand, he grabbed her throat and kissed her roughly. Anders came inside Hawke, breathing one last command against her lips. "Tell me you love me."

**  
** She tightened around him in response. "I do, Anders. I love you." He kissed her sweetly before removing himself. He slithered away slightly to place his head on her chest and breathed a soft sigh of content as her fingers combed through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Ava and Kristin. =)


End file.
